


Work for it

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Glasses Derek, Glasses kink, High School AU, Just Sex, M/M, Nerd Derek, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Power Play, some slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work for it

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU. Both Derek and Stiles are like Seniors? That's all you really need to know.  
> No beta, sorry. 
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr: derekhalethewouldbeking and talk to me about Sterek and anything you want really. I am taking requests because I actually have more than one day off work this week and I feel like writing. Thank you all.

Derek can't move, not that he wants to. Not when Stiles is sucking on his neck like it’s going out of style. Stiles has his hands pinned up above his head, as he leaves marks all over Derek’s torso. “Fuck you look so good.” Stiles murmurs into Derek’s left collar bone “So good with my marks.”

Derek whines at that, humping against Stiles leg shamelessly. “Come on.” he gasps.

“What?” Stiles whispers into his ear “You need more, baby?”

He nips at Derek’s earlobe, just to hear the moan that his boyfriend produces. “Fine, I’ll give you more.”

Stiles drags Derek towards his bed, and flips them around. Derek lands on the bed with a soft thump, knocking his glasses askew. He straightens them just as Stiles starts to strip. Lifting the shirt over his head, Derek moans softly at the sight. Creamy skin, covered in moles. Derek rips his shirt off quickly, and then begins to rid himself of his pants. By the time he is kicking off the last leg, Stiles is on top of him. Their mouths meet, teeth knocking together. Derek snorts loudly “Nice.”

“Shut up” Stiles chuckles “You know you like this hot mess.”

Stiles gestures to his himself, with a smirk on his face. “Yeah.” Derek says softly, brushing their lips together “I do.”

A blush spreads across Stiles cheeks and he grasps at Derek, dragging him into a rough kiss. Thrusting his hips down, his cock drags across Derek’s. A broken moan leaves Derek’s throat, just to be swallowed up by Stiles. They move together quickly, the movement and their kissing knocks Derek’s glasses off his head. He lets go of Stiles to shove them away, so they don't end up broken. His fingers grasp them just as Stiles grabs at his arm. “Put them back on.” he rasps, between thrusts “you look so good with them on.”

Derek’s eyes roll back, as he fumbles to get them back on properly. “I wanna suck you off.” he tells Stiles.

Stiles falters in his movements. “Yeah?” Stiles asks “Um, just let me roll over.”

“No.” Derek grabs him “I want you on top. I want you on me, fucking my face.”

Stiles stops, and drops his head onto Derek’s neck. “Fuck, you can't just say that shit.”

He pushes himself up, climbing over Derek carefully until his knees are under Derek’s arms. He grasps Derek’s hands and pushes them above his head “No touching.”

Derek lick lips, nodding earnestly. “Good.” Stiles murmurs dragging his cock lightly over Derek’s lips.

Derek opens his mouth trying to take the tip of Stiles cock in his mouth. “Not yet.” Stiles runs his hand through Derek dark hair “You have to work for it first.”

He continues drag his cock over Derek’s face. Derek’s tongues swipes up, licking the underside of the cock. Precome smears on his glasses, and he knows they will smell of it for days. He groans at the thought. He begins to suck lightly on Stiles ball’s making his lover moan. Stiles grasps his hair “Fuck Der” he moans “So good.”

Stiles hard cock just sit’s on top of Derek’s face, as he continues to lick and suck Stiles. Stiles drags himself back, the tip touching Derek’s lips. Moving forward he tries to catch it, but it’s gone before he can get his mouth on the tip. Every time it comes within reach, Stiles moves it back, never letting Derek suck the cock into his mouth. He chases after it for what seems like an eternity, before Stiles has mercy on him. Gripping Derek’s jaw lightly he opens his mouth wide with just his thumb and sinks into the warm heat. They moan in unison, as Stiles thrusts lightly into Derek’s mouth, choking him with his cock. He continues on, thrusting until he halts. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come in my mouth.” Derek rasps, voice raw.

Stiles grunts, as he fists himself to completion, spilling into Derek’s mouth and across his face. The come over Derek’s glasses and the sight makes Stiles moan even louder. He moves down until he is face to face with Derek and begins to lick his own come off Derek’s face. Their mouths meet, and Stiles can taste himself and Derek together. He reaches down to Derek’s hard, leaking cock. He jerks it off a few times and watches as Derek comes mouth open wide and silent as his orgasm takes him. “Fuck baby you are so good.” Stiles moans and kisses him.

They make out lazily for a few minutes, then pull apart. “I cant believe you came on my glasses.”

Stiles laughs “It was hot.”

Derek groans “Not when I have to clean it up.”

“Whatever I licked most of it off.” Stiles says rolling off the bed “Hang on boo, I’ll get you a wash cloth.”

“Dont call me boo.” Derek grunts.

Stiles stops “Snookums? Sugar Pie? Der-Bear?”

“Ugh.” Derek groans “I don't know why I tolerate you.”

Stiles stops, turning to him. He walks back, face completely blank, and looks down at Derek. Stiles leans forward until their faces are almost touching.

“That’s because you love when I eat your ass.” Stiles winks at him “You're a slut for my tongue.”

“Oh my god.” Derek gasps “You are an idiot.”

“Didn't deny it babe.”  Stiles laughs continuing on his way to the door.

“No I didn't.” Derek murmurs watching him walk away.

“Dont worry, I’ll eat your hot ass during round two.”

There is a loud thump as Derek drops his head back onto the headboard of the bed. “Fuck.”

He listens to Stiles cackle down the hall.

  
  



End file.
